My Petal
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Captain Hook has faced many trials in his life but know he must face his biggest challenge. Raising his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Captain's Anchor**

* * *

Hook stood in shock after the witch had took her leave of the cursed tower and he gulped slightly as he heard the small infant begin to cry; He slowly approached the poor excuse for a cot and awkwardly took the crying baby into his arms, being careful not to harm her with his hook,

"Shhhhh... There there, Lass" he soothed, feeling awkward but soon gave a soft smile as he sat down in a chair,

"Now, you don't have to worry about a thing because you'll never be left within this tower alone... Your papa's always gonna be here, lass" he whispered soothingly before lifting her gently and pressed a soft kiss to the baby's forehead as her cries turned to soft gurgles of contentment and it was now Hook whom had a tear falling down his cheek,

"I can only think of one name that something so precious like you would be worthy of... My mother's name... Oh she would have loved you and donn't worry because I'm going to make sure you know every detail about her so that you will feel that you've always known her... The same goes for my brother, Liam... Your uncle. He would have loved you too, Little one... Little Alice" he whispered with a smile on his face as he watched Alice's tiny fingers wrap around his finger after placing it within her tiny palm.

* * *

Alice became Hook's secret as he didn't want any word getting out about his child growing up within a tower as he had many enemies whom would want to harm her. It had been his very first day with little Alice and he had just managed to get the baby asleep when a voice came from the bottom of the tower,

"Captain?!" Smee yelled in a concerned manner and this caused baby Alice to startle awake and begin to cry, causing Hook to panic,

"Shhhhh... Shhhhh... It's alright" he told the baby and she soon calmed down once more and Hook made sure she was comfortable within her blanket before going to the window and popped his head over the ledge,

"Smee, you old dog. What took you so long?!" he yelled down and fought the urge to smile when he heard his baby girl gurgle as if she where laughing at his teasing of Smee,

"When you didn't return to the ship, Captain. I came looking for you. Is everything ok?" Smee asked and Hook put on a false scowl,

"Does it look like everything's ok?! Turns out the beautiful lass I was helping was the cursed witch in disguise. She used that bloody flower to curse me in her place!" Hook yelled and Smee looked horrified,

"You're... You're trapped?!... Wh... What are we gonna do captain?!" Smee asked worryingly,

"Don't worry, Smee! There's all sorts of books of magic the witch left behind up here... It will take a while but I'll get out at some point but I need you to bring me food every day! Go now and bring me food, clothes, rope, a bow and arrow and any other provisions you think I might need!" he instructed and Smee nodded in understanding before going to leave,

"And Smee?!" Hook called after him,

"No rum!... Just milk and fruit juice. I want to keep a clear mind If I'm going to escape this bloody tower!" he yelled and watched Smee nod before rushing off.

* * *

Hook sighed as baby Alice cried within her cot,

"Come on lass, Give papa a hint about what's wrong" he begged desperately as he picked her up and rocked her gently but nothing would sooth her; He had changed her, fed her, burped her but she still continued to cry and the thought that she might be ill continued to haunt Hook's mind and he soon placed the crying baby back within her cot,

"Don't worry, Alice. Papa's not gonna leave you" he assured her before standing to full height and looked around helplessly before developing a look of realization and he closed his eyes,

"Rumplestiltskin... Rumplestiltskin... Rumplestiltskin" he whispered before turning quickly as the man with golden scales appeared behind him and gave a sinister giggle,

"Well I never would have foreseen this... Got yourself into a little bit of trouble haven't we pirate?" the imp mocked with a giggle and Hook glared at him,

"She's not trouble. She's my daughter" Hook growled and Rumplestiltskin gave another giggle before vanishing and reappearing behind him but this time with a crying baby Alice in his arms,

"And you want me to... Take care of her?" he asked in a sinister manner with a smirk upon his face as he brushed his finger across the place above the baby's heart but before Hook could react the baby vanished from the crocodile's arms,

"That won't be necessary" a voice said causing the two enemies to look towards the other side of the room to discover a human Rumplestiltskin standing their with a now peacefully sleeping Baby Alice within his arms as he rocked her gently,

"What sorcery is this?!" the cursed Rumple demanded in anger but the human Rumple was not affected,

"You are not needed here. All you need to do is take this map and leave" his human self told Rumple whom smirked,

"And why would I do that?" he demanded, looking at the map that had been offered to him in a questioning manner,

"Because... It will lead you to Belle" Rumple told his cursed self and watched the smirk vanish from his face,

"You know I'm not lying... She's alive and is still locked within the Queen's tower... Take this map and never come back here" Rumple warned his cursed self whom looked unsure for a moment before glaring at Hook and took the map in his scaled hand,

"Deal" he growled before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Hook was relieved as the human Rumplestiltskin placed Baby Alice back into his eager arms,

"That wasn't your best tactic, calling for the beast who hates nothing more than yourself, Captain" Rumple pointed out and Hook looked confused,

"I know... But she's Ill and I... I didn't know what to do but... Who are...?" he tried,

"I'm not the Rumplestiltskin of your realm" Rumple explained as he moved towards, the baby's cot and transformed it into something more suitable,

"You're lucky that when you called for the other me, I also heard the summon. This could have ended far worse because you didn't think things through" Rumple scolded, watching as Hook rocked his daughter with an expression of concern on his face and soon sighed,

"I don't blame you... Had I been you in the same position. I too would have called upon his greatest enemy knowing that they could save my child" Rumple said,

"Lucky for you she's not ill. She's just teething" Rumple explained before waving his hand and caused a teething toy to appear and offered it to Hook whom hesitantly accepted it before offering it to baby Alice who began sucking on the toy,

"I... I don't know what I'm doing" Hook whispered sadly,

"she's only a few months old and you're still new at this" Rumple defended,

"Can... Can you vanish her blood bond to the tower?" he asked and watched hopelessly as Rumple shook his head,

"I'm afraid not. Blood magic is something that even I didn't completely master and you're daughter's bond to this tower is too strong" he explained but Hook soon looked determined,

"Then I will find a way." he said causing Rumple to smile,

"A father's love for his child knows no bounds... I wish you luck" he bid before waving his hand and caused a baskets of various clothes to appear,

"In order of age for your daughter and there are also clothes that you shall be comfortable in too." Rumple told him before offering his hand to shake but Hook looked confused,

"Why are you helping me?" he asked and Rumple gave a sad smile,

"Because I promised someone I loved that I would no longer be a beast" he answered and it was after a moment that Hook shook Rumple's hand and their relationship as enemies vanished with it.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 2!**

 **Kind regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Finding An Escape**

* * *

Hook growled as he threw open the cupboard under the sink,

"Where are you?" he demanded before smirking after hearing a giggle come from above him and looked up to see a little blond haired toddler sitting upon one of the room beams,

"There you are you little pirate" he teased before holding up his arm and the little girl instantly jumped into his arms, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck,

"Papa found me!" she yelled happily and Hook chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead before letting her down to the ground and she quickly ran to the window and giggled at the sight of blue birds flying by but pouted when the magical barrier prevented her from even pointing to them,

"Papa, when will I be able to leave?" she asked and Hook sighed before sitting down as Alice went over to him and he lifted her onto his lap,

"One day papa's gonna find a way to break your bond to this tower and then we'll sail far away from here" he told her as she rested her head on his chest and snuggled into him,

"Ok papa" she said before closing her eyes and fell into a peaceful nap.

* * *

Hook used his namesake to mark Alice's height on one of the wall frames and smiled,

"look how tall my little pirate is getting" he said to the five year old who giggled before hugging her papa's side,

"I is all grown up now" Alice said brightly and Hook chuckled as he had still been working on Alice's ability to master full sentences,

"Yes you are. Now how about you and papa try and make you a birthday cake?" he suggested and Alice instantly started bouncing up and down in excitement,

"Yes Yes Yes!" she squealed before pulling Hook into the kitchen area.

Alice had become able to read by herself at the age of 7 and it was now at the age of 11 that she sat upon her bed reading a book of fairy tales and she looked towards her father with a curious manner as he made hazelnut soup,

"Papa?" she called,

"Hmmm?" Hook acknowledged as he stirred the soup,

"I know you told me the reasons why I can't leave the tower but... You never told me what was stopping you. Do you share my curse?" she asked, standing from the bed as she hugged her book of fairy tales close to her chest and Hook soon paused in his actions but didn't meet his daughters eyes,

"No" he murmured,

"I stay because I vowed never to leave you. Plus I'll find a way to break your bond to the tower once I've managed to find the right spell in one of the wi... your mother's spell books" he faltered but Alice approached him and put her hand over his to stop him from stirring the soup,

"Papa... You know as well as I do that if their were a spell in one of these books to break the blood bond then the witch would have used it a long time before she met you" Alice reasoned and Hook looked down sadly,

"I... I can't leave you, Alice... I would be lost" he murmured but Alice quickly put her book down and hugged her papa whom instantly hugged her back,

"But you will come back and find me again... I know I'm safe as long as i'm here" she whispered and Hook sighed before looking down at her unsure,

"Alright... I'll travel into town in the morning to see if their is any knowledge I can gather. What do you do if a stranger climbs the tower?" he asked causing Alice to giggle before picking up a frying pan off the counter,

"Give them a good old whack on the back of the head with this" she recited as she had done many other times before and Hook smiled brightly,

"That's my girl and what do you do if a stranger climbs the tower and you don't get the chance to hit them over the head?" he asked and Alice rolled her eyes,

"Call Uncle Rumple" she replied but Hook raised an eyebrow,

"Uncle Rumpy" she corrected and Hook chuckled before pressing a kiss to her forehead,

"At a girl. You know he hates being called that" he said and Alice hugged him once again before beginning to help him with dinner.

* * *

Alice sat within her chair, staring at the roof beams with a bored expression before sitting forward and looked at the chess board before her with a puzzled expression and moved a peace,

"Your move" she said before spinning the board around and wore a surprised expression,

"Oh excellent move" she praised before smiling brightly,

"Thank you, Alice" she replied to herself,

"You're welcome" she bid before rolling her eyes and stood up, going over to the couch and fell back on it, falling silent for a moment before sighing,

"Uncle Rumple!" she called and he soon appeared within a cloud of smoke,

"You're only meant to call me in emergencies" he reminded her with an amused expression,

"This is an emergency! I'm bored!" she yelled causing Rumple to chuckle as she sat up and he sat beside her,

"Well it just so happens that I need your help" he told her but Alice rested her head on her hand with a sad expression,

"I won't be much help. I literally can't go anywhere" she grumbled,

"Don't worry. I don't need you to go anywhere in order to help me" he assured her,

"Do you remember the story I told you about myself and your auntie?" he asked and Alice nodded, sitting up with a curious expression,

"Yes, How you finally both got your happy ending together and now she waits for you in heaven but you can't join her until you break your curse" she said and Rumple nodded in confirmation,

"Indeed, Well it seems that I must go on a journey to find the keeper of my dagger. Only the true guardian has the power to free me from my curse" he explained before waving his hand, allowing the dagger to appear in his palm and he held it out to her,

"It is too dangerous for me to take this with me so I need you to keep it safe until I am able to find the guardian, bring them here so that he can release me from my bond to the dagger" he told her as Alice carefully accepted the dagger into her hand as her uncle had never allowed her to touch it before,

"Maybe the guardian has the power to break my bond to the tower" Alice pondered,

"Perhaps so but until I can find him... Will you please take care of it for me?" he asked and Alice nodded,

"I will guard it with my life" she vowed before hugging her uncle with a smile whom could only return her hug with his own smile upon his face.

* * *

Hook and Alice soon developed a routine where they would share breakfast in the morning followed by Alice preparing her papa a packed lunch, he would leave to search the outer villages for knowledge that might help him free Alice from her bond to the tower, Alice would play chess by herself whilst he was gone and then have to make him a nice warm meal at the end of the day due to him being in a bad mood because he had once again been unsuccessful in his mission,

"Don't worry, papa. You'll find a way" she reassured him as she always did but jumped when her papa suddenly flipped the table with the chess board on causing the pieces to go flying,

"I have searched each village around the tower and there is nothing that can help! You're fifteen Alice!" he yelled before sighing and Alice soon moved and began picking up the chess pieces and offered him a gentle smile,

"Then you'll just have to travel further than the outer villages" she told him but Hook slowly shook his head,

"Alice... I can't" he murmured but Alice stepped towards him and placed her black rook piece within the palm of his hand,

"You'll always know where I am, papa" she whispered and Hook felt a tear fall down his aging cheek as he looked down, spotting his white knight piece and he knelt down before picking it up and standing and placed it within his daughter's hand,

"A white knight to always protect my little girl" he told before pressing a kiss to her forehead and reluctantly pulled away, moving towards the window,

"If... If I don't go now I'll..." he tried,

"You'll never be able to leave me here alone" she finished for him gently,

"Go. I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back" she assured and watched her father vanish through the window and she finally allowed a tear to fall down her cheek.

* * *

As Hook traveled in search of a way to free his daughter he was unaware that a new chapter in his story was just beginning and his daughter's story was finally about to start.

* * *

 **Review for Chapter 3! Heads up! Alice is going to be a bit OC as I don't really know her character all that well and I want her to act a bit more like her father. Also there shall be THREE count them THREE Happy endings in this story! Oh yeah!**

 **Review For Chapter 3!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Pirate's Journey**

* * *

Hook traveled to various different kingdom's in search of a way to free Alice from her bond to the tower but every book he read, every wise-man and woman he consulted had absolutely no answers for him and it wasn't long until weeks turned into months and months soon turned into years and it had actually been 5 years now since Hook had left the tower and he soon found himself losing hope that he would ever free his little girl. What was worse is that he felt he had failed her and sort comfort at the bottom of a bottle within some dingy local tavern.

* * *

It was lashing down with rain when a young woman was returning home from the village market when she came across Hook passed out in an alleyway and looked over him with concern and frowned at the sight of a bloody wound on his forehead,

"Sir?..." she called out, kneeling down hesitantly and gave his shoulder a gentle shrug but the man only gave an unconscious groan of pain and the woman sighed, looking around the damp surrounding streets; It was getting close to the time that looters would begin patrolling the streets and the woman knew that they wouldn't hesitate to help themselves to the unconscious man's belongings and she soon helped him sit up awkwardly and wrapped his leather clad arm around her shoulder and winced as she helped his limp frame to stand before heading in the direction towards her home.

* * *

Hook winced and groaned as he finally stirred from his unconscious sleep,

"A... Alice" he murmured before sitting up slowly and was welcomed by the delicious smell of freshly cooked broth,

"Good morning. I was worried that I was going to have to send for a physician" a woman said as she dished out two bowls of soup and Hook frowned,

"Wh... What happened?" he asked,

"I found you unconscious in an alleyway with a rather nasty head wound but don't worry I cleaned it up so it won't get infected" she told him, walking over and offered him the bowl of broth,

"Ahhhh yes... I got myself into a rather vicious brawl with some thieves and the cowards tackled me from behind" he told her, accepting the bowl with a nod of thanks but the woman couldn't help but giggle amused,

"Basically you were drunk, passed out and hit your head on the cobbled steps" she corrected and Hook scratched the back of his head awkwardly,

"Quite perceptive, love" he praised before tucking into the broth with enthusiasm due to his hunger,

"What's your name?" Hook asked curiously,

"Emily" she told him with a smile before tucking into her own broth,

"Killian" he provided and she smiled with a nod,

"It's nice to meet you, Killian... So why were you drowning your sorrows in rum?" she asked curiously and listened as he sighed,

"I... I am losing faith that I might succeed in my mission... Someone I care for is trapped inside a tower due to some blood bond or something" he murmured causing Emily to look curious,

"Blood Magic?... That's very powerful dark stuff" she said and Hook looked up at her hopefully,

"You know about blood magic?" he asked and watched her nod gently,

"Not everything but I have dedicated my life to understanding all magic... Even the not so pleasant stuff. I'm hoping to become a physician so I like to broaden my horizons regarding various methods of medicine" she explained with a smile but Jumped when Hook suddenly stood and came and sat beside her, having no care for personal space,

"Do you know of a way that could break a blood bond?" he asked,

"Errrrr... A blood bond is very powerful and difficult to break but..." she tried,

"But what?" Hook asked desperately,

"Not impossible" she answered gently and Hook smiled brightly, taking her hand in his,

"Come with me, help me. I'll get you any books, any ingredients, any tools you might need and I give you my vow as a man of honor that I will pay you any price that you request of me" he assured her and Emily could see the desperation within his deep blue eyes,

"I... You must really love this person locked in the tower you mentioned" she murmured and Hook nodded gently,

"She's my daughter. My one dearest treasure in this entire world... Please... I need your help" he begged, lifting her hand gently and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles; his eyes not once leaving her own,

"Please" he begged in a whisper and Emily nodded gently with a smile,

"Of course and don't worry... No payment necessary" she teased gently with a giggle and Hook couldn't help but chuckle with a bright smile on his face.

* * *

Emily packed up all the books on the subject of blood magic as well as her books on medicine and some herbs,

"Why do women always take so long to get ready?" Hook groaned,

"The same reason why men try not to use rubbish pickup lines on women... we don't want to get anything wrong" she provided as she finally came downstairs and Hook's expression became stunned at her suitable travelling clothes,

"Whoa" he mumbled and Emily blushed gently with a soft smile before walking over to him and closed his mouth gently,

"My eyes are up here" she teased in a whisper before pressing a kiss to the tips of her finger and pressed it to Hook's lips before heading out the house and Hook had to shake his head quickly to bring his head out of the gutter,

"I know perfectly well where your eyes are, lass!" he called after her before following after her as she laughed brightly.

* * *

 **Review for chapter 4! To learn what Alice has been up to in her tower!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Waiting, Waiting And Waiting Some More**

* * *

Alice spent her days delving into the many books that had previously belonged to the witch; When she got bored she would bake herself some cookies and other treats before having a little tea party with the little stuffed rabbit her papa had made from an old pillowcase; She called him Thumper.

* * *

Alice looked cautiously from the door frame that lead into her bedroom before jumping out with her trusty frying pan in hand,

"Ah ha!... So you dare to climb my tower? Take that!" she said before whacking the flour bag head off the hand made intruder and she turned quickly hearing a chuckle,

"Shall I warn all the other flour bag bandits?" her Uncle teased and she sighed in relief,

"Sorry, Uncle Rumple. I like to practice" she explained and Rumple nodded in understanding as he sat down whilst Alice cleared away the _"fearsome enemy"_ before preparing some tea,

"Have you found the guardian of the dagger yet?" she asked excitedly but Rumple sighed with a shake of his head,

"I'm afraid not but I am following every lead that I come across and... I am staying hopeful for if I do the brave thing then..." he tried,

"Then bravery will follow" Alice finished for him gently and saw her uncle's sad smile as she placed the tea tray in front of him before sitting down at the table with him,

"You really miss Auntie Belle, don't you?" she asked gently and watched him nod,

"She... was the most amazing person I had ever known... She could always see the man within the beast no matter how many times I strayed down the path of darkness and now... I have to fore-fill her greatest wish... To become the man she always saw within me... To become the man she always deserved" he murmured,

"It just seems that every path I take in searching for the guardian... I hit a dead end" he murmured hopelessly and Alice was unsure of what to say for a moment before standing and went to one of the drawers and began rooting through it, throwing various old spoons of thread and scrap paper out before finding an old coin and she smiled brightly before going back to the table and sat down,

"Heads or tales?" she asked, flipping the coin before slapping it on top of her hand and kept it covered and Rumple couldn't help but give an amused smirk,

"Heads" he called and watched as Alice uncovered the coin and gave a teasing pout,

"Ooooo so close but yet so far" she teased causing Rumple to chuckle as she flipped the coin once again,

"Heads or tales?" she asked again,

"Alice, What's your point?" he asked and Alice smiled before offering the coin to him,

"No matter how many times I flip this coin... It will always be a 50/50% chance of the outcome being heads or tales... Just as it's a 50/50% chance of your day ending with either having found the guardian or not" she told him and Rumple smiled as he accepted the coin,

"For someone whom has never seen the outside, world. You are becoming a very intelligent young lady" he praised and Alice smiled brightly as her uncle stood from his chair and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head,

"I'll be back to check on you in three days time, ok?" he told her and Alice nodded with a smile,

"As always. I'll be right here" she said as he uncle gave her shoulder a comforting pat before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Alice made a new game to amuse herself in which she had began throwing unusable pieces of coal out of the tower window to see how far she could throw them,

"Urrrrrr" she groaned tiredly before throwing the next rock before closing her eyes tiredly,

"OW!" a voice came from the ground below and Alice's eyes shot open and she quickly grabbed the mirror and aimed the reflection towards the ground below and she began panicking at the sight of a man whom was not her father, climbing the tower,

"What do I do? what do I do?" she asked herself frantically as she began pacing back and forth and was about to call for her uncle when her eyes fell on the frying pan,

"No... I can handle this" she told herself with a proud smirk.

* * *

The stranger climbed over the edge of the balcony before looking around the room curiously,

"Hello?" he called out... _WHAM!_ The man soon fell to the ground, unconscious as Alice sat on the roof beam above him with a look of shock on her face,

"I can't believe I just did that" she mumbled before slowly developing a bright smile,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT!" she yelled happily before jumping down from the beam and did a victory dance,

"There's a stranger in my tower. There's a stranger in my tower" she sang before suddenly doing a double take at the unconscious man on the ground,

"AHHHHH! There's a stranger in my tower!" she yelled before running and hid behind a chair, holding her frying pan in a defensive manner and it took her a few moments before she finally took a deep breath and calmed herself down,

"Alright. Alright... I can handle this" she told herself encouragingly before allowing herself to exhale a calming breath.

* * *

The mysterious stranger woke some hours later to find himself tied to a chair with some rope,

"What on earth?" he asked himself before looking up to find a rather smug looking woman standing before him with a smirk on her face as well as a frying pan in her hand,

"Don't bother struggling. It won't do you any good" she told him before holding the frying pan to his throat,

"Now tell me why the hell you climbed my tower" she ordered firmly and the man could only gulp. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

 **Who is the mysterious stranger that has stumbled upon Alice's tower? REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 5!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Separation Of Blood**

* * *

 _~ The Real World ~_

* * *

Henry brought Rogers a cup of coffee when he was on his way to Roni's along with his beloved laptop; hoping that he might find some inspiration for a new story along the way,

"Whoa, you look like the magic mirror just told you Snow White's the fairest of them all" he teased as he placed the take away cup on Roger's desk and the Detective looked at Henry confused,

"What?" he responded,

"You know... When the magic mirror told the evil queen that..." he tried awkwardly but just ended up scratching the back of his neck,

"Never mind. What's got you so gloomy looking this morning anyway?" he asked and Rogers sighed,

"Eloise Gardner" he grumbled,

"Ever since I found her last week... I've felt... Nothing" he murmured with a confused expression,

"Well... Maybe you felt more thrill solving the case than having actually solved it" Henry proposed but Rogers sat back in his chair and shook his head,

"No it's not that I... I just thought that when I found her I'd feel... Happy" he explained,

"But I don't feel... anything" he murmured and Henry could only place a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder,

"Don't worry, mate. I'm sure that she appreciates you saving her, never mind the fact that you never gave up hope that she was alive" Henry encouraged but Rogers still couldn't help the feeling that something was very wrong and that the case of Eloise Gardner was only just beginning.

* * *

 _~ The Wish Realm ~_

* * *

Emily was searching through various volumes on books,

"So tell me again exactly what the wish told you?" she asked causing the pirate to groan as his head rested against the wood of the table,

"She said that the only way she could escape the tower was to leave a living relative of her blood line in her place. That's why she thought fit to use me as a literal sperm donator" he growled,

"I don't exactly blame her" she mumbled with a slight blush on her cheeks,

"What was that?" Hook asked having not heard her properly,

"what?... Nothing. I didn't say anything" she said with a believable confused expression and Hook simply shrugged his shoulders as Emily went back to reading,

"Hmmmm Perhaps there is a way to separate Alice from the blood bond" Emily murmured as she examined a book on medicine,

"How?" Hook asked in desperate curiosity as he stood before standing and came to examine the book over her shoulder,

"See how this book shows a diagram of how to extract sap from trees and flowers for medicinal purposes?" she asked and Hook raised an eyebrow,

"Ok lets pretend for a moment that I have no idea what those words mean" he replied causing Emily to roll her eyes amused,

"Putting it in language you understand. To steal something from one thing so that it will then belong to another" she rephrased causing Hook to develop a look of understanding,

"Ahhhhhhh I get where you're heading but how will this get rid of Alice's bond to the tower?" he asked and Emily smiled as she closed the book,

"This means that we can finally return to your daughter's tower and she can finally be free" she told him and Hook could only smile brightly before hugging her tightly as they both shared bright laughter.

* * *

 **Can Emily and Hook finally free Alice of her bond to the tower? Find Out by reviewing to unlock chapter 6!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Real Eloise Gardner**

* * *

Alice kept a wary eye on the mysterious intruder before holding her frying pan in a swinging ready position,

"How did you find this place?" she demanded firmly,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" the stranger begged, trying to hold his arms up in defense but due to his wrists being tied to the chair he could only lift them in with slight awkwardness,

"I was just passing by when a piece of coal hit my head and I assumed someone was trying to get my attention. When I saw that the tower had no stairs or doors I just... climbed the war to make sure no one was trapped" he explained and Alice slowly lowered the frying pan, seeing in his eyes that he was telling the truth,

"Who are you?" she asked firmly,

"... The name's Flynn. Flynn Rider... And you are the slightly aggravated, beautiful, young woman whom has me tied to a chair and threatening me with a frying pan named...?" he asked with an innocent smile and Alice raised an eyebrow before sighing in a unimpressed manner and finally relaxed,

"Alice Jones" she answered with a grumble and folded her arms before an awkward silence fell between them for a long moment,

"So... How about you letting me loose and... We'll see about getting a plan together to get out of this tower. Sound good?" he asked with a hopeful smile but Alice's unimpressed expression became a sad one as she began untying him,

"You can leave... I can't" she murmured, moving away and sat down on her bed, not looking at him,

"Why not?" Flynn asked, rubbing his wrists after standing from the chair,

"... I'm cursed. I can't leave this tower until my papa finds away to break the bond that has bond me to this tower since I was born" she murmured sadly and Flynn slowly and cautiously sat beside her with a sorry expression,

"Who would cast such a horrible curse?" he asked with a comforting tone,

"My mother" she replied in a grumble and Flynn winced inwardly having made things a lot more awkward,

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked" he told her before silence fell between them once more,

"You should go before my uncle or papa comes back. One sight of you and they definitely won't hesitate to... Well, throw you out the window" she told him and Flynn chuckled but saw the serious expression on her face,

"Oh... Ohhhhhh you were serious. Right well... I'll be..." he gestured to the window before standing and headed towards it and Alice followed,

"It was nice meeting you... Flynn Rider" Alice said with an amused smile which Flynn returned with his own charming smirk,

"Oh this isn't goodbye, Alice Jones" he told her causing her to look surprised as he climbed over the tower ledge,

"Why would you come back?" she asked and he smiled brightly,

"Because I have a very good reason too... You're here" he answered and Alice blushed slightly as Flynn began the long climb down the tower's structure. Alice slept peacefully that night with a smile on her face as she hugged her pillow rabbit, Thumper close to her chest.

* * *

Hook and Emily were travelling through a village and Hook was becoming frustrated,

"I've been away so long... We're still so far away and it's going to take forever for us to reach my daughter's tower by foot... Alice will never forgive my being away for so long" he murmured and Emily offered a gentle smile,

"Killian, Everything you have done, you have done for Alice. Believe me she's going to be overjoyed to see you" she reassured,

"You really think so?" Hook asked uncertainly,

"I know so" she told him certainly but watched him sigh,

"It still doesn't get us any closer to the tower and... I really just want to hold my little girl in my arms again" he murmured and Emily couldn't help but feel sorry for him as well as understand his urgency to get home to Alice,

"Give me a second" she said before moving off towards a blacksmith's and Hook could only watch her curiously,

"Excuse me. I don't have any money but... Would you accept this in return for those two horses?" she asked, gesturing to the black stallion and caramel furred mare as she removed a silver locket from around her neck before offering it to the blacksmith whom accepted and examined it curiously,

"Hmmmm... Tell you what give me the cloak as well and you've got a deal" he said and Emily nodded, removing her cloak and handed that to him too before going and untied the two tacked up horses and walked back towards Hook with a smile,

"How long will it take on horse back?" she asked in a teasing manner and Hook smiled brightly,

"Three days" he answered before taking a hold of the black stallions reigns that Emily had offered to him,

"Thank you" he told her gently and she smiled softly with a nod before mounting the mare and Hook quickly mounted the stallion and they both rode off.

* * *

Hook and Emily made shelter for the night in a cave and Hook build a fire whilst Emily tended to the horse's; removing their saddles so that they could be comfortable,

"I'm sorry about you're cloak. I'll replace it and your locket when our mission is over" he assured her,

"Oh don't worry about it. That cloak was worthless to me" she told him and Hook was silent for a moment as he looked towards her curiously, noticing how she avoided eye contact with him,

"And the locket?" he pressed,

"... It was just an old trinket my father gave to me years ago" she admitted with a simple shrug of her shoulders,

"Emily, why would you give something so important away in order to help me?" he asked with an expression of guilt,

"My father abandoned me" she told him suddenly and Hook looked stunned as she finally looked at him,

"... My mother died in child birth and my father left me when I was just 6 years old... He won the locket in some poker game and said I could have it... I don't even know why I kept it. I guess I just liked to think that he cared about me" she explained sadly before going and sitting beside the fire to get warm and Hook soon went to her side and placed his leather coat over her shoulders to keep her warm and sat beside her,

"Myself and my brother were 8 when our father abandoned us... I lost my mother to the great sickness that plagued our village, I lost my brother to a poison known as dreamshade, I lost the woman I loved when her former husband crushed her heart right in front of me before taking my hand and... A woman I thought I might be able to come to love was really a witch in disguise whom damned my only child to an eternity trapped within a tower" he told her causing Emily to look stunned,

"Killian... I'm so sorry. I didn't know" she murmured but he shook his head,

"You opened up to me and that's a very brave thing to do... It is only fair that I grant you that same honor" He told her with a soft smile which she returned,

"I'm sorry that... Love hasn't been kind to you in the past" she murmured as they grew closer and Hook's eyes fell to Emily's lips as her own eyes did the same to his,

"It's starting to be" he whispered before their lips met in the warm glow of the fire.

* * *

 _~ The Real World ~_

* * *

Rogers was going through Eloise's possessions that had been claimed by the station as evidence before finally offering the few books and a silver locket to her,

"Here you are" he offered with a smile which she returned but handed the locket back to him,

"I have no need of this" she told him causing Rodgers to frown,

"I figured that this would be something precious to you" he tried but she shook her head,

"No, I only have need of the books. Good day, Detective" she bid before leaving and Hook frowned as he looked at the locket before turning it over to find the inscription _'K & E',_

"Why would something engraved not be precious?" he asked himself quietly.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 7!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Flashes Of A Face I Used To Know**

* * *

Rodgers opened his eyes and was confused to find himself lying within a cave next to an extinguished fire as well as two sleeping horse's but he was stunned to find a beautiful woman sleeping next to him with her head resting peacefully on his bare chest and he found himself reaching out a hand and brushed the back of it against her smooth cheek; He heard himself say something but his words were blurred and not clear and he soon looked to the side when he heard his alarm ringing.

* * *

Rodgers opened his eyes as his alarm clock rang and he groaned tiredly, sitting up before rubbing the back of his neck and stood, looking out the window of his apartment, thinking but his thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang and he picked it up to see the name displayed: _Weaver The Bastard._ Rodgers couldn't help but smirk in amusement before answering the phone,

"What's up" he greeted in a voice laced with sleep as he allowed himself to stretch, having not fully woke up,

 _"Get dressed. I need you down at the station"_ Weaver instructed in his usual firm and commanding tone,

"Why? Is there a new case?" Rodgers responded curiously,

 _"Possibly. Last night's Patrol found a Jane Doe unconscious near 'The Tower'"_ Weaver informed him and Rodgers felt a feeling of De Va Vu,

"The Tower?" he pressed,

 _"Some dingy bar in the downtown neighborhood. She's woken up so we need to go and take a statement"_ Weaver told him and Rodger's nodded,

"Errrrr... Yeah, alright. I'll be right there. I'll meet you at the hospital" he said before hearing Weaver hang up the phone causing Rodgers to roll his eyes before tossing his phone on the bed and went to get a shower.

* * *

Weaver wasn't very impressed to find the Jane Doe asleep when he finally arrived at the hospital,

"Miss?" he tried but the nurse looked at him unimpressed,

"She's been through a lot, detective. It's best to let her sleep" the nurse advised,

"And i've got a lot to do so I need her statement now" he replied firmly causing the nurse to give up and walk away as Rodgers entered the room and he frowned puzzled at the sight of the woman in the hospital bed. She looked exactly like the woman in his dream,

"Rodgers?!" Weaver yelled firmly bring the detective from his thoughts,

"Sorry?" he asked and Weaver sighed,

"What the hell is wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost" he scolded but Rodgers shook his head,

"No, sorry. I just haven't woken up properly yet" he explained and his partner rolled his eyes,

"Fine stay here and wait till she wakes up and get her statement" Weaver instructed before going to leave but Rodgers frowned,

"Why not just come back later and get it?" he asked,

"The sergeant believes she might know something on the Eloise Gardner case" Weaver said and left before Rodgers could ask why it was important when the case had been closed.

* * *

Rodgers sat in the chair beside Jane Doe's hospital bed and sighed boredly but he soon looked curious when the woman's heart monitor began to beat faster as he saw her fingers twitch,

"Nurse?!" he called as he rushed to the woman's side and took her hand in his as he saw her wincing in her sleep before her eyes shot open and she looked up at him relieved,

"Ki... Killian" she murmured, reaching up and brushed her finger tips against his stubble cheek as the nurse's rushed and pulled Rodger's away due to the heart monitor beeping like crazy now,

"NO! KILLIAN!" the woman yelled as the nurse pulled him from the room and closed the door behind him and he could see as the nurse's restrained her from getting up from the bed as another nurse gave her a sedative causing her to fall limp and into a comatose sleep once more.

* * *

Rodger's was sat by the woman's bedside again an hour later and sat up as he saw her stir slowly,

"Wh... What happened?" she murmured as she sat up and Rodger's was quick to assist her,

"You had a bit of an episode and the nurse's had to sedate you" he explained as he offered her a glass of water, helping her as she took a shaky sip,

"I'm sorry... I don't remember" she murmured and Rodger's sat back in the chair beside the bed,

"Who's... Killian?" he asked curiously and she looked at him confused,

"Who?" she responded,

"When you woke up. You called me, Killian. I assumed that you had mistaken me for someone else" he told her but she simply shook her head with a confused expression,

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know anyone by that name... I can only assume that I must have been dreaming or something" she said and Rodgers nodded in understanding before getting out a pen and notepad,

"I'm Detective Rodgers with the Seattle Police Department. Is it ok if I ask you some questions?" he asked to which she responded with a nod,

"You were brought in as a Jane Doe due to the lack of identification upon your person. Can you tell me your name?" he asked,

"Yes, of course. My name is Eloise... Eloise Gardner" she answered and the pen slipped from Rodger's hand and dropped to the floor as he looked at her in shock,

"Is there a problem, detective?" she asked but all Rodger's could do was stare at her in shock.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 8!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Feeling The Rain Fall Again**

* * *

Emily yawned as she stirred from her sleep before looking up and smiled softly at the sight of Killian sleeping with a peaceful expression on his face and his head propped up with his free arm like a pillow whilst the other held her close and she slowly removed it so that she could try and put together some breakfast with some of the little provisions they had left but as she sat up she soon laughed brightly as Killian's arm wrapped around her middle, pulling her back and rolled them over so that he was above her and he chuckled,

"Bad form to leave a man after a night like last night, love" he murmured and brushed his nose against her open before they both shared a soft kiss and Emily giggled,

"I was only going to make breakfast. I thought you might be hungry" she explained and he smirked with a raised eyebrow,

"Oh I'm starving, love... You've given me quite the appetite" he murmured, going in for a passionate kiss but chuckled when she pushed him off of her,

"Mind on the mission, Captain" she teased as he simply relaxed back on the blanket with a yawn and Emily made herself decent before getting a small fire going and cooked some meat for herself and Hook before going and giving the horse's an apple each,

"What will happen when Alice is finally free from the tower? Where will you and her go first?" Emily asked curiously as she saddled the horse's and Hook pulled on his shirt,

"She's always wanted to see the ocean due to all the stories I told her of my life as a pirate" Hook explained with a smile,

"So once she is free. I'm gonna get myself a decent job. Buy us a ship and set off and never look back" he told her and Emily smiled softly,

"That sounds wonderful. You'll be the amazing pirate captain you once were" she praised and Hook looked unsure,

"A pirate... Would not be a very good role model for a young girl" he tried,

"Killian, there is such a thing as an honorable pirate" Emily told him and he looked at her curiously,

"There is?" he asked and watched her nod,

"I'm looking at one right now, aren't I?" she teased causing Hook to smile before walking over to her and they shared a soft kiss,

"How are you certain that i'm honorable?" he asked,

"My mother once wrote in her journal that you can never know what people are truly capable of until you actually meet someone whom is capable of doing the thing you never thought possible" she told him with a smile and Hook returned it,

"You're mother sounds like she was a wise woman... What was her name?" he asked gently,

"Eloise" Emily answered gently with a sad smile,

"She's the reason why I fell in love with the idea of medicine. She had this glorious garden that was filled with exotic herbs and plants and she wrote of how when anyone came to her door with an illness, she would never turn them away" she told him as they both mounted their horse's and began down the forest trail,

"Ahhhhh she was a Gardener" Hook concluded but Emily rolled her eyes,

"She was a Herbalist" she corrected,

"But yes in a way I guess she was a gardener as well" she added and Hook smiled at her for a moment which soon caught her attention and she smiled softly with a slight giggle,

"What?" she pressed,

"Nothing. I am just thinking of how you described your mother's garden as glorious but yet... I doubt their was any beautiful in her garden that could compare to you, love" he told her gently and she smiled with a blush as a blissful silence fell between them,

"Perhaps... After... If you were to consider it I mean... When our mission comes to an end you might come with myself and Alice and... When I take her to all the lands I promised her and then she'll be ready to go out into the world on her own... You and I..." he tried, watching how Emily looked at him with a soft, curious expression,

"... We might find a place were we... You and I could... Live" he said awkwardly and Emily felt her heart skip a beat as Hook whom felt embarrassed avoided eye contact with her,

"A place by the sea" she murmured causing him to look at her,

"I've always loved the sea as much as I love the idea of being a physician... We could set sail whenever we wanted" she said,

"Visit exotic lands so that you could learn new ways of medicine. Finding new people to help, day after day" Hook added with a smile,

"A life of adventure. You, Alice and... me" she said gently with a blush,

"And any other little ones that might come along" he said more to himself as he was imagining everything they were saying and he looked at her quickly, having realized what he had just said,

"I mean that... We might have animals" he defended awkwardly and Emily could only giggle before leaning over and pressed a kiss to his cheek,

"And here I was hoping you meant children" she teased before nudging her steed and galloped off ahead, leaving a stunned, wide mouthed Hook behind but he soon chuckled,

"Oh you're gonna pay for that!" he yelled teasingly, nudging his horse before racing after her.

* * *

It was just as the next morning sun was rising when Emily and Hook finally arrived at the tower and Emily saw how nervous Killian looked and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"I'm right behind you" she encouraged gently and he smiled before nodding and looked up at the tower,

"Alice?!" he yelled up and smiled brightly, a tear falling from his eye when a rope quickly fell from the window above,

"PAPA!" Alice yelled happily as he quickly began climbing the rope and Emily soon followed after him.

* * *

Alice hugged her papa tightly with a bright smile,

"I've missed you so much" she whispered as Hook pressed repeated kisses to the crown of her head,

"Oh I have missed you too" he whispered but Alice soon looked up curiously as Emily climbed up onto the window ledge and Hook helped her over before smiling at Alice,

"Alice this is Emily. She knows a way to break your bond to the tower" he told her and Alice smiled brightly,

"You do?!" she asked excitedly and Emily nodded,

"Yes, it's a long shot but If we get started then you should be free by morning" she explained and Alice hugged her papa's new friend tightly,

"Thank you so much" she said brightly and Emily giggled,

"Time for you both to get the happy ending you both deserve" she said and both father and daughter shared a bright smile before hugging each other tightly.

* * *

Emily laid her satchel on the table before pulling out a blue flower, some string and a syringe which made Alice feel uneasy,

"What's that for?" she asked as Hook held his daughter's hand, encouragingly,

"The witch said that for her to escape she needed to leave a living form of her bloodline in her place so what I'm going to do is take a tiny sample of blood from you and then inject it into this flower before planting it into one of those flower pots hanging on the window" she explained with a soft smile and Alice looked nervous,

"Will... Will it hurt?" she asked and Emily shook her head,

"Just a little pinch. You'll hardly feel it. Heck if you don't like it you can punch me afterwards if you want" she told her causing Hook to chuckle and Alice to smile amused as Emily tied the string around Alice's forearm tight enough so that she could see a fresh vein clearly and Alice only winced slightly as Emily extracted the blood whilst she held her papa's hand tightly for support,

"There we go. All done" she said and it didn't take Alice long to realize that she hated the sight of blood and soon rushed to the sink before throwing up and Hook couldn't help but chuckle as he went and assisted his daughter before leading her to her room,

"You best get some sleep" he told her and Alice nodded as Emily got to work on the blood transfusion to the flower, sticking the needle into the stem,

"You can sleep as well. we've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow" Emily told Killian,

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded,

"Of course. I'll get some sleep when i'm done" she assured to which Killian eventually agreed as he went to get some sleep.

* * *

The sun had just risen when Alice sneaked past a sleeping Emily whom had her head rested on the table, cradled by her arms. Alice slowly approached the window before worryingly reached out towards it and closed her eyes tightly but gasped when she felt sudden droplets of rain upon her fingertips,

"PAPA!" she yelled causing Emily to shoot up awake and Hook ran from his room with his sword in hand,

"What's wrong?" he asked as tears of happiness fell from Alice's eyes as she looked towards him,

"I... I'm free" she murmured shakily and it didn't take long for Hook to drop his sword and rush towards his daughter, hugging her tightly,

"Oh my little girl... This is the beginning of a new life for us" he whispered too her as she smiled up at him with tears in her eyes before looking towards Emily,

"All of us?" she asked hopefully and Hook smiled at Emily before offering his hand to her,

"Yes, all of us" he answered and Emily gave a slight smile as she went to take his hand,

"Killian I have to tell..." she began but before she could take his hand, a barrier stopped her and Hook looked stunned,

"What the hell...?" he demanded before looking at Emily as a tear spilled down her face,

"Emily... What have you done?" he whispered and she rolled up her sleeve to reveal a needle mark,

"A flower wouldn't have worked. I only realized last night that it had to be a human host that carried the witch's bloodline and... You have waited so long for a life with your daughter outside of this tower... How could I not?" she asked with a sad smile and a tear fell down Hook's cheek as he placed a hand against the barrier between them,

"I get what I've always wanted... But I lose you" he whispered and Emily pressed her hand against his own, her heart breaking that they couldn't actually touch,

"All magic comes with a price... Even when there is science involved" she told him,

"I never wanted you to give up your freedom" he whispered,

"I would give up a lifetime for what you have done for me, Killian" Emily told him,

"I... I haven't done anything" he struggled,

"Yes you have... You believed in me. You believed that a simple woman like myself could become a physician and I still will. Just because I can't leave this tower doesn't mean I can't help people... Tell people where I am. Tell the ill and the wounded to come here and when your adventures with Alice finally come to an end well... You'll know where I am" she told him but Killian slowly shook his head,

"No, we'll stay... We'll figure something out" he tried,

"No" Alice said suddenly causing Hook to look at her stunned,

"Alice..." he tried but she shook her head,

"I... I'm sorry... I can't" she said before climbing over the window ledge and used the rope to climb down despite Hook's protests,

"You know she's right, Killian. It's not fair for her to stay now that she's free" Emily said,

"It's not fair that you're trapped" he responded but she simply offered him a gentle smile,

"You need to go with her. You need to go with her and be the father she needs and i'll be right here waiting should you want to return" she told him and Hook felt another tear fall down his cheek,

"I'm coming back" he vowed to which Emily nodded,

"I know" she said as Hook reluctantly pulled away from her and climbed down the rope after Alice whom was waiting for him at the bottom and Hook rested his forehead against the stone structure of the tower when he reached the ground,

"I'm sorry, papa" Alice whispered and he shook his head,

"It's alright, Alice. It would be selfish of me to make you stay here when you're finally free" he told her before looking to his side as a flower fell on his shoulder and he recognized it as the one that Emily had tried to use in the blood transfusion,

"What kind of flower is that papa?" Alice asked curiously and Hook held it gently within his palm,

"Forget me not" he murmured before closing his eyes.

* * *

 _~ The Real World ~_

* * *

Rodgers paced back and forth after going through every file regarding the case of Eloise Gardner. How could it be possible that the woman in the hospital was Eloise Gardner and the woman he had found was apparently also her and Rodgers soon slammed his fists down on the table in frustration but then his eyes soon fell upon the silver locket that had jumped off one of the files due to the vibration when he hit the table and when the locket hit the surface of the table, the locket itself clicked open and Rodger's picked it up curiously and opened it to find a picture of the woman in the hospital inside as well as a fresh forget me not petal,

"I... I've been looking for the wrong person" he murmured to himself as he brushed his thumb across the soft petal whilst staring at the portrait of the true Eloise Gardner.

* * *

 **WHO THE HELL SAW THAT COMING?! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 9!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Search For A Guardian**

* * *

 _~ The Real World ~_

* * *

Rodgers hesitated before pushing the hospital room door open and Eloise looked up and smiled gently,

"Detective Rodgers? I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Was there something wrong with my statement?" she asked softly and Rodgers gave an awkward smile before taking a seat in the chair beside her bed,

"No it's just... I found this in the evidence locker where we stored evidence regarding your case" he told her, reaching into his pocket before presenting the silver locket too her and watched her expression become stunned and a bright smile slowly developed,

"You... You found my locket" she murmured, taking it in her hands gently,

"Thank you so much" she said, leaning over, wrapping her arm around his neck and hugged him as best she could and the detective chuckled bashfully,

"It's no problem... I was wondering about the engraving on the back. _'K & E'. _what's the story behind that?" he asked curiously but Eloise looked at him confused,

"I'm sorry, detective but there's no engraving on here" she said as she showed him the locket, turning it over so he could see both sides which were completely blank apart from the decorative pattern on the front and Rodgers frowned,

"I... Sorry, I must have been mistaken" he murmured as Eloise looked at him concerned,

"I... I had to tell you that your case is in the process of being reopened as... A few weeks ago a woman was rescued from a captive situation... And she also identified herself as Eloise Gardner" Rodger's told her causing the woman to look stunned,

"WHAT?!" she yelled and Rodger's quickly gave her a warning look,

"Shhhhh" he told her,

"It would be best for your own safety not to draw too much attention to yourself but don't worry. A police officer will be assigned to be at your side at all times" Rodgers reassured and Eloise nodded in understanding,

"Indeed and that police officer is me" a voice said causing the two to look towards the door to find Weaver standing there with a smile on his face as he stepped forward and offered his hand to Eloise,

"Miss Gardner. I'm Detective Weaver. It's a pleasure to meet you at last" Weaver greeted as Eloise shook his hand with an unsure smile,

"I... It's nice to meet you Detective Weaver but... Is it possible that... Detective Rodgers could be my assigned officer?... It's just that I'm more familiar with him and I would be a lot more comfortable..." she tried,

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Miss Gardner... It seems that Detective Rodgers has become far too close to this case and it is by order of our sergeant that he be removed from this case" Weaver explained and Rodgers looked outraged,

"What?... That's a pile of bullsh..." he tried but Weaver looked at him with a warning expression,

"Language, detective. You're dismissed" he told him firmly and Rodgers glared at his partner before leaving the room as Eloise watched him go with a guilty expression on her face.

* * *

 _~ The Wish Realm ~_

* * *

Emily explored the various items in the tower and did some cleaning up when she suddenly tripped over a loose floor plank,

"Urrrrr" she winced before pulling herself up and went to put the wooden plank back in place when something caught her eye and she curiously picked up a wooden rectangular box that had been hidden beneath the floor; She opened it to find a rather sinister looking, twisted dagger,

"Well there's something you don't see every day" she mumbled to herself as she put the plank back in place before standing,

"Rum... Rumpleshtilt... Rumpleshtiltskin" she struggled with a confused expression before rolling her eyes and simply placed the box on the side,

"Oh well, having a dagger to defend myself isn't exactly a bad thing" she mumbled before going to take a nap.

* * *

 _~ The Real World ~_

* * *

Weaver poured himself and Eloise a glass of water before presenting her the cup,

"Here you are. Best to keep your strength up" he encouraged and was rewarded with an awkward smile as she took a sip and Weaver watched as Eloise became drowsy for a moment before looking at him with clear realization,

"Rumplestiltskin" she murmured, watching as the man before her gave a smug smirk,

"Apologies for the deception, Emily but rest assured it was just enough memory potion in your cup so that I might wake you up for 5 minuets so that I can ask you one very important question" he explained as he leaned forward, intimidating her,

"I know you know where the guardian is so unless you want me to pull some strings to get your pirate back on the case you better tell me... Where is the guardian?" he growled with determination as Emily could only look up at him nervously.

* * *

 **Will Rumple find the guardian? Review for chapter 10!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Beast... Or Man?**

* * *

 _~ The Real World ~_

* * *

Emily could only look at Rumple with a terrified expression as she saw both the frustration and anger in his eyes but she watched as his expression soon became a frown and he moved away from her,

"I... I'm sorry" he murmured and Emily nodded in relief,

"No... It's fine" she tried but Rumple shook his head,

"No... No it's not... I promised Belle that I wouldn't act this way anymore and... Here I am acting like the monster I am... Blackmailing you and trying to intimidate you just because you're vulnerable right now" he murmured and looked down at the ground in shame,

"Rumplestiltskin... I understand why you want to know where the guardian is but I'm sorry... I have no idea where he is" Emily told him and Rumple looked at her desperately,

"Before the curse was cast. You tried to tell me. You told me that you had worked it out but the curse cloud engulfed us all before you had a chance to tell me" he told her, coming to sit on the bed and took her hand in his gently, silently begging her,

"I'm sorry... I don't remember" she told him sadly and he sighed before shaking his head,

"It's alright. It's not your fault, I may have been able to wake you up but it's most likely that the curse is still keeping me away from my answer... I don't even have any idea where my dagger is at this point" he murmured and Emily couldn't help but feel sorry for him,

"Well... Who had it last?" she asked and watched as he gave a sad but slightly amused smile,

"You did" he told her and Emily could only look stunned by his answer.

* * *

 _~ The Wish Realm ~_

* * *

Emily had been making herself some lunch when an angry looking woman appeared within a cloud of smoke,

"WHERE IS IT?!" she yelled and Emily quickly backed away from her as the woman began moving around and checked the cupboards as well as the bedroom,

"Come out Pirate! I know you have it!" she yelled before turning her angry glare towards Emily,

"I see he found a replacement. Where is he and his little devil spawn?" she demanded with a growl as Emily slowly moved towards the window,

"Your... You're the witch" she murmured in realization and watched the ragged woman roll her eyes,

"I prepare Gothel. Now, tell me where the pirate is!" she growled, advancing on her but Emily quickly pulled the twisted dagger she had found from her belt and pointed it at her warningly,

"Stay away from me" Emily said in a shaking voice and the witch soon smirked,

"So you have it. This should be a lot easier then" she said in a sinister tone but Emily quickly grabbed the rope on the window ledge before climbing out the window as the witch launched at her but was suddenly stopped by the magical barrier,

"IMPOSSIBLE!" she roared as she began throwing fireballs at the barrier but it had no effect.

Emily soon reached the ground but was still shaking as she backed away from the tower but screamed when two hands touched her shoulders,

"It's ok" a man told her as she pointed the dagger at him in warning and he backed away giving her space,

"I know you're confused and that you just want to get away from here but you need to listen to me. That dagger you're holding... It's mine... My name is Rumplestiltskin" he told her calmly but Emily was just terrified,

"I... I don't understand... I just wish that I was as far away from this place as possible" she said and Rumple inwardly winced as he waved his hand causing her to vanish along with his dagger,

"Dammit" he growled in frustration before throwing a fireball at a nearby tree in anger before sighing,

"I better find the pirate" he mumbled before looking at the burning tree and he sighed again, waving his hand causing it to turn to ash and a stunning rose grew in its place and he couldn't help but smile,

"No more acting like a beast" he told himself as he sometimes had to remind himself and it didn't take him long to vanish in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

 _~ The Real World ~_

* * *

Rumple now sat by the hospital beside, watching as _Eloise_ slept peacefully; The memory potion had worn off and had caused her to fall asleep and he sighed sadly as she hadn't even been able to tell him where she last saw the dagger. He was soon brought from his thoughts when an angry Rodgers entered the room,

"What was that load of baloney you said about me getting dismissed from the case? The sergeant said that he had ordered no such thing" Rodgers demanded and Rumple looked at him amused,

"Baloney?" he teased lightly,

"I hate the stuff" Rodgers growled, not amused and Weaver rolled his eyes,

"I wanted to see if I could get any information out of her regarding why she disappeared. I told her that I would restore you as her assigned officer if we could fill in the blanks in the case" Weaver fibbed as Rodgers slowly developed an expression of understanding,

"Well... Did she tell you anything?" he asked curiously and Weaver shook his head,

"No, she doesn't really remember anything. She explained that most of it is a blur" Weaver explained before standing from the bedside chair and gave his partner a pat on the shoulder,

"Don't worry. You definitely are her assigned officer by my advisement to the sergeant" he assured and Rodgers gave him a thankful smile as he went to leave but turned back at the last moment,

"And Rodgers?" he said causing his partner to look at him,

"Yeah?" he asked,

"Due yourself a favor... When that girl wakes up she'll be fit enough to be discharged so just ask her on a bloody date" he told him before leaving and Rodgers could only chuckle as he went and sat in the bedside chair.

* * *

 **So Rumple still has no clue where the guardian is, never mind who they are and to make matters worse! His dagger is missing! Where could it be?! Review to unlock the next chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Missing, Missing, Always Missing**

* * *

 _~ The Wish Realm ~_

* * *

Hook was not impressed when Rumple explained to him what had happened,

"What do you mean Emily's free from the tower but yet you don't have any clue where she is?" the pirate demanded in a frustrated growl,

"She had the dagger in her hand and when she said of how she wished to be as far away from the tower. My obedience to the dagger had no choice and... she was gone before I could even react" Rumple explained,

"You sent her away with your blasted magic so you must know where you sent her!" Hook yelled in frustration,

"She didn't specify where she wanted to go. This is the thing about magic. If you aren't specific then there are consequences. She had no idea the power she was holding onto and now because of that she could be anywhere" Rumple groaned and Alice also looked very concerned,

"Anywhere? That could mean she's freezing to death somewhere or worse she could have been magic'd into a volcano somewhere and currently screaming in agony!" Alice said quite dramatically and Hook gave his daughter a look of warning,

"Not helping. Plus you're grounded" he grumbled at her as Rumple shook his head,

"Don't worry. Because she's in possession of the dagger that means she can't be harmed by my magic so wherever she was sent, we know she's alive" Rumple reassured and Hook sighed in relief,

"Well, at least we have the means to start looking for her. Alice still gets to see the world and I still get to search for the woman I love" he said as he moved to the helm of his brand new ship; _Liam's Journey._ Named in tribute to his brother,

"I wish I could help but... I have a mission of my own. I still need to find the guardian of the dagger if I hope to ever be free of my curse" Rumple explained,

"The guardian won't be of much use to you unless you have the actual dagger with you, mate" Hook pointed out causing the dark one to sigh,

"You're right" he grumbled,

"You might as well come with us, crocodile" Hook told him and Rumple soon smiled,

"Aye, Aye captain" he saluted and Alice couldn't help but giggle brightly.

* * *

 _~ The Real World ~_

* * *

Rodgers and Eloise entered the station and he gave her a smile,

"I'm just gonna grab some things from my locker and I'll be right back" he told her and she smiled gently,

"I'll be here" she replied as he headed off to the locker room and Weaver soon emerged from his office,

"Ahhhh, Miss Gardner. Good to see you out of the hospital. How are you feeling?" he asked and she gave him a knowing smile,

"Wide awake" she murmured and the detective's expression became one of surprised and he soon pulled her into his office and closed the door behind them and locked it.

* * *

Rumple looked at her with a shocked expression,

"How is it possible. There was only enough potion to keep a cursed person awake for a short amount of time so how is it that you are still awake?" he demanded,

"I have no idea. All I know is that when I woke up in the hospital after you left. I WAS AWAKE!" she replied frustrated and began pacing back and forth,

"And I suppose you still don't have any idea where my dagger or the guardian is?" he mumbled innocently,

"Rumplestiltskin, there are bigger things happening right now! That witch, Gothel is going around pretending to be Eloise Gardner whilst apparently that's my cursed self. We have no idea what she's up to right now or what she's planning but what we do know is that she wants your dagger and under no circumstances can she get her hands on it!" she yelled, reminding him and he nodded in agreement,

"The real question is... If I don't have my dagger... And you don't have my dagger... Then who does?" he asked in a murmur with a worried expression on his face.

* * *

Drizella entered the penthouse apartment that she had provided Gothel with and she looked up at her excitedly as she stood from her chair,

"Did you find it?" she asked urgently and Drizella gave a smug smile as she held up a black box,

"It took sometimes but it was exactly where you said it would be. Hidden within my mother's vault" she confirmed, opening the box to reveal the twisted dagger of the dark one and Gothel smiled even brighter at the sight of it as she took it in her hand,

"Oh such a powerful artifact... And with it... Once this blasted curse is broken. We shall soon control the dark one" she said smugly with a smirk which Drizella shared,

"All that's left is for true love's kiss to be shared which shouldn't be long now that I've given Detective Rodger's the real Eloise Gardner back" she admitted but Gothel looked outraged,

"That wasn't the plan" she growled,

"Plans change and so does my mind" Drizella fired back simply,

"The police know that you're not the real Eloise Gardner so it would be best for you to stay out of sight from this moment on until our moment of glory is at hand" she told her,

"I was trapped in that tower for centuries only to escape for a few mire years before I became trapped again. I refuse to stay in another prison especially in this pitiful realm" the witch growled,

"Are you forgetting who freed you from that tower in the first place after you stupidly got yourself trapped there a second time?" Drizella asked in a warning tone and Gothel soon submitted by not saying another world and Drizella smiled smugly,

"You just keep studying those books until we find exactly what we need" she instructed before taking her leave and Gothel could only glare after her.

* * *

 **Things are really not looking good now! Review for the next chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Calling Upon The Guardian**

* * *

 _~ The Wish Realm ~_

* * *

Emily stirred as a violent wind blew around her and she winced before sitting up and looked around at her surroundings to discover that she was on a dark cliff side as storm clouds loomed above and she frowned at the sight of a wooden structure that was in ruin as well as a crooked signpost that was covered in ivy and she curiously moved it out of the way,

"Belle" she murmured as lighting flashed as soon as she spoke and she had no choice but to run into the house ruin where she would shelter from the storm outside.

Emily watched the storm from the window and could just make out the setting sun behind the gloomy clouds and she shivered due to the cold before moving towards the fireplace and used an old chair and some flint and steel to light a fire to keep herself warm but it was then that photos on the fireplace caught her attention and she stood, taking one of them in her hand before wiping away years of built up dust to reveal a picture of the man she had seen at the tower holding a woman in his arms, bridal style,

"Why... Why did he send me here?" she murmured to herself before placing it carefully back on top of the fireplace and moved towards the table that sat beside the couch upon which she found an aged scroll and picked it up, unrolling it before reading,

 _"When The Dark One Finds Eternal Love. At The Sun's Brightest Set. Where Time Stops. The Path Will Appear To Where The Darkness Should Rest"_ Emily read before reading different handwriting that had been added below the first statement,

"The Edge Of Realms?... That must be where I am" she said to herself with a curious expression on her face.

* * *

 _~ Meanwhile on board the "Liam's Journey" ~_

* * *

Hook saw of how Alice was watching the ocean that they had left behind them with a sad expression on her face and he allowed Rumple to take charge of the helm before walking to her side,

"Alice... Sweetheart, what's the matter?" he asked concerned and watched as she sighed,

"I... The years you were gone... I met someone. His name was Flynn, he came across the tower by mistake and I did exactly as you told me. I knocked him out but... When I realized that he wasn't a threat. I let him go" she admitted and her papa nodded,

"I see... So what's troubling you?" he pressed gently,

"He kept coming back" Alice murmured with a sad smile,

"Every day he'd come and we'd read, play chess... talk and he became my very first friend... But it didn't take long for that friendship to blossom into something more" she admitted and Hook looked guilty,

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have gone to look for him" Hook tried but Alice shook her head,

"I thought it was just a silly crush but... Now... I am so scared that I'm never going to see him again" she murmured before her papa pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head,

"If I have learnt anything... If it is true love and you lose each other... You'll find each other again" he comforted with a reassuring smile before giving her a gentle push towards his cabin,

"Go and get some sleep. I'll come and wake you when we reach of destination" he told her and she nodded before going to get some sleep and Hook returned to the helm,

"Everything ok with Alice?" Rumple asked as Hook retook the helm,

"Yeah... Just remind me that if we bump into a lad named Flynn to punch him in the face" he grumbled and Rumple couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

 _~ The Real World ~_

* * *

The Police Department had set "Eloise" up in a nice apartment and Rodgers offered her a comforting smile,

"It's not a palace but I'm sure you'll be comfortable" he told her to which she nodded with a smile,

"I love it" she assured as she looked around before stopping at a book case,

"Did... Did you bring these here?" she asked curiously and watched as the detective bashfully scratched the back of his neck,

"Errrr... I... Yes, I felt bad as before you were found I gave the books that were within the evidence back to... Well they weren't actually hers so I guess I stupidly just gave them to her. It felt only right to provide you with some books from my own collection" he explained and Eloise couldn't help but smile as she picked up one of the books of the shelf and held it up for him to see,

"Fifty shades of Grey, Detective?" she teased and he quickly snatched it out of her hand and hid it behind his back,

"I am so sorry. I swear that is not mine. I had a roommate awhile back. Graham was his name and I swear I'm gonna track him down and kill him for leaving this in my apartment resulting in this very awkward moment. I'm going to stop digging my own grave now" he grumbled awkwardly and Eloise giggled,

"We won't speak of this moment again" she teased and he nodded,

"Aye, that would mean a lot to me" he responded before they both shared laughter as Rodgers tossed the book in the bin.

Rodgers took Eloise to Roni's for a drink whom actually wasn't working that night for some strange reason (She was secretly avoiding Henry because it was just too painful for her to see him day after day and he had no idea who she was).

* * *

Henry smiled when Rodgers and Eloise came up to the bar,

"Ahhhhh, the mysterious but real Eloise Gardner. Great to meet you at last" Henry greeted before shaking her hand and Rodgers smiled,

"Eloise this is Henry whom I was telling you about" Rodgers introduced and Eloise developed a look of realization,

"Henry Mills? The Writer. Oh my god, I loved your book" she said excitedly causing Henry to smile brightly,

"Great. That means a lot to me, thank you" he bid,

"She's a keeper, Rodgers" he teased, earning a playful punch to his arm from Rodgers who then went to get drinks and Eloise's phone vibrated, signalling a text,

"Excuse me" she bid turning away from Henry whom went back to writing in his notebook and Emily examined the screen to find a notification reading: _**'Message From: Gold Thread'**_ Emily had given this nickname to Weaver AKA Rumple's number and the text read,

 _ **'I Expect the pirate has taken you to Roni's. No doubt my grandson, Henry is there writing. See what you can find out about my "Character" in his book as well as the final location of my dagger and the guardian'**_

* * *

Emily rolled her eyes at the text before returning to the bar and sat on the stool next to Henry,

"So are you working on something new?" she asked in genuine curiosity and Henry smiled,

"Trying too. Writing's the easy part. Finding inspiration... Not so much" he mumbled and Eloise giggled,

"Well if you're looking for an idea. I was always curious about Rumplestiltskin's character in your first book. About whether his curse was ever broken" she prodded and Henry smiled in thought,

"Well he definitely got his happy ending with Belle and his son but... I don't know I never actually thought to write about whether his curse was broken" he said with a frown but Eloise still smiled,

"Maybe you could base your sequel on him. _The Chronicles of Rumplestiltskin: Quest For The Guardian_ " she quoted dramatically with a giggle and Henry looked at her curious,

"Guardian?... What guardian?" he asked with a laugh and she shrugged her shoulders,

"I don't know. The title just sounded good" she replied with a giggle and a bright smile developed on Henry's face,

"Eloise Gardner. You are a bloody genius" he announced before leaning over and pressed a hard kiss to her cheek and she looked at him surprised as he grabbed his notebook before rushing out of the bar as Rodgers brought over the drinks and chuckled,

"What was all that about?" he asked and Eloise smiled brightly as she took her glass,

"Thank you and if I had to guess. I would say that I think I may have just given Henry an idea for his next book" she said with a giggle and Rodgers chuckled,

"What's your cut of the profits?" he teased, earning a playful slap on his shoulder as the clinked their glassed together whilst laughing.

* * *

 _~ The Wish Realm ~_

* * *

Emily emerged from the old house once the storm had cleared and she found the twisted dagger lying in the grass before the sign post she realized now was actually a grave and she picked up the dagger carefully before making the sign stand right and securing it with some stones,

"I... I feel that I should say something" Emily murmured as she stood to full height,

"Seeing the remains of the house and the photos inside... I can tell that you and your husband loved each other very much and... I promise that I'm going to return the dagger to your husband" she vowed gently before reaching into a satchel she had found in the house before pulling out a chipped cup,

"I found this on the fireplace and... Well something told me that this is one very important tea cup" she murmured with a sad smile as she brushed he thumb against the gab in the rim,

"Just because something's damaged doesn't mean that its not important" she continued before putting it carefully back in the satchel and looked around her unsure,

"I... I just wish I knew where to head first" she murmured more to himself and suddenly the cliff side glowed as the sun finally set and a message appeared in the earth upon Belle's resting place,

 _"... Elfame Academy?"_ Emily read confused,

"Wh... Why would I go there?... I... I don't even know how to get there" she murmured and watched stunned as something new was etched into the earth,

 _"... Gideon Stiltskin"_ Emily read aloud before remembering a photo she had seen of Rumplestiltskin standing beside the woman she assumed was Belle holding a baby in her arms,

"... Your son" she concluded in a murmur as the sun finally sank completely and Emily felt something warm on her hip causing her to move her cloak and pull the twisted dagger from her belt only to discover that it was glowing,

"... At the sun's brightest set... The path will reveal itself" she recited in a murmur as the light left the dagger and turned into a scroll which fell into Emily's free hand and she quickly put the dagger back in her belt before unrolling the scroll to reveal a map to Elfame Academy from her current destination and she smiled brightly,

"I'm coming, Killian" she whispered softly and didn't notice the single red rose that suddenly grew upon Belle's grave as she set off on her journey to Elfame Academy in search of Gideon Stiltskin.

* * *

 **Bonus Points to the readers who noticed the tribute to Sheriff Graham's character as well as to the actor who plays him haha :D**

 **Review for the next chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Who Could Ever Bare Such Darkness?**

* * *

 _~ The Real World ~_

* * *

Rodgers saw Emily safely back to her apartment and smiled,

"Thank you for a lovely night, Detective Rodgers" Emily said gently and Rodgers' scratched the back of his neck in a bashful manner,

"It's no problem, love and... You can call me, Liam" he offered and Emily couldn't help but smile,

"No surprise there" she murmured more to herself and the detective looked curious,

"What?" he pressed but Emily simply shrugged her shoulders, brushing it off as nothing,

"Oh nothing I just meant that the name suits you" she told him and he smiled; Neither of them noticed how they were leaning into each other but they pulled apart quickly when a door down the corridor opened and a grumpy old man came out,

"RODGERS! YOU'RE LATE ON YOUR RENT AGAIN" the man yelled and the detective glared at him,

"YOU'LL HAVE IT FRIDAY AS I TELL YOU EVERY DAMN WEEK" he yelled back and the old man just grumbled before going back into his apartment, slamming the door behind him and Emily could only giggle before leaning up and pressed a kiss to the detective's stubble cheek and he looked at her surprised as she unlocked and slipped into her apartment,

"Goodnight... Liam" she bid before closing the door and didn't hear him whisper,

"Goodnight... Eloise" he whispered before heading towards his own apartment and did a victory leap, punching the air as he did so.

* * *

Emily leaned against her door with a content smile on her face before moving further into the apartment but jumped when a light in the corner suddenly turned on,

"Where the hell have you been?" Rumple demanded from the chair in the corner which sat next to the now illuminated lamp and Emily sighed in relief,

"You know where I was. At Roni's. I tried to find out who and where the guardian might be as well as the location of your dagger but even Henry doesn't know" she explained and Rumple stood with an expression of frustration,

"How could Henry not know? He's the author" he reasoned as Emily began making them both some tea and he sat down at the kitchen table,

"He may be the author but obviously the curse is preventing him from remembering that" she responded and couldn't help but feel sorry for Rumple as she gave him his mug and sat down next to him,

"What... What if you never find the guardian?" she asked and he looked at her firmly,

"I will... I have too... If I don't then... I'll never be reunited with Belle" he murmured sadly,

"I just don't understand why a powerful being such as the guardian would be in a realm without magic" she said, taking a sip of her tea and Rumple's neck went stiff,

"What did you say?" he asked and Emily sighed,

"I know I'm sorry. I should be supporting you. not putting you down" she apologized but Rumple stood quickly with a look of excitement on his face as he moved into the living area of the apartment,

"No, Emily don't you see?... You're right. I don't need the guardian to set me free" Rumple proclaimed and Emily suddenly felt uneasy as she stood from her own chair and faced him,

"What do you mean?" she pressed,

"We're in a realm without magic. The only realm in which I am mortal... The only realm where I can die" he explained before removing his hand gun from its holster and Emily panicked,

"No, Rumple. That's not how your curse ends" she told him desperately but he only looked determined,

"Why not?... Just one bullet. That's all it will take and I'll finally be at peace... I'll finally be reunited with Belle" he said certainly but Emily shook her head,

"No, Rumple. _When The Dark One Finds Eternal Love. At The Sun's Brightest Set. Where Time Stands Still. The Path Shall Reveal Itself To The Place Where The Darkness Shall At Last Rest_ " she reminded him gently a she moved closer to him and slowly made him lower the gun,

"If we do the brave thing then bravery shall follow" she told him and Rumple looked at her stunned as a tear fell down his cheek,

"Who... Who told you that?" he asked,

"You told me that. The day the curse was cast... Belle taught you the same thing" she told him as she carefully removed the gun from his hand and placed it on the side as Rumple weakly fell to his knees,

"How... How could I not remember telling you that?" he asked in a whisper and Emily knelt down with him,

"I don't know" she said with a sorry expression and another tear fell down Rumple's cheek,

"I'm so tired, Emily... I don't know what to do anymore" he whispered, looking at the ground hopelessly and it was after a moment that Emily placed a comforting hand on his shoulder causing him to look at her and she offered him a gentle smile,

"Then let me be your crutch... Rumplestiltskin" she told him,

"This is just your limp holding you back so let me help you... We will find the guardian, Your curse will be broken and you will be reunited with Belle... I give you my word" she vowed and was surprised when the broken man before her rested his forehead against her shoulder and she slowly hugged him as a mother would hold an infant child.

* * *

 _~ The Wish Realm ~_

* * *

Elfame Academy was a castle carved from stunning stone and its towers were decorated with magnificent stone dragons. It took Emily a long time but eventually a student told her that she could find Gideon Stiltskin in the library... It then took her another five hours to find the library due to the size of the castle,

"Gideon Stiltskin?" she inquired after approaching a young man whom was surrounded by various piles of books on one of the studying tables,

"I'm really sorry but I can't help you right now. I have a big exam coming up" he told her as he went back to reading but stopped when Emily pulled the dagger from her bag and placed it on the table,  
"I was told to find you" she explained and Gideon slowly closed his book and Emily sat down,

"I have no idea what exactly has set me on this path but... I'm trying to return to the man I love and I believe he may be travelling with your father... I need your help" she explained and Gideon nodded in understanding.

* * *

 _~ Meanwhile In Another Part Of The Realm ~_

* * *

Alice and Rumple where securing rooms at the inn whilst Hook purchased a silver locket from the local jewelers before going and sitting on the edge of a fountain where he took a fresh petal from the forget me not flower that Emily had given him when he left the tower and he placed a kiss to the delicate petal before placing it safely in the locket, closed it and then used his hook to etch _"K & E" _on the back,

"You ok?" a voice asked causing Hook to look up and discovered Rumple standing there,

"Yeah" Hook responded grimly as he placed the locket within the inside pocket of his leather coat and Rumple sat beside him,

"You know. Strangely enough, I believe that in another life you and I could have been good friends" Rumple reasoned causing Hook to scoff humorlessly,

"I stole your wife and humiliated you. You took my hand and killed Milah right in front of me" he reminded him and Rumple nodded,

"Yes... I've never actually had the chance before... I'm sorry for your hand and... For killing Milah" he bid and Hook sighed, shaking his head,

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. My brother taught me of honor and doing the right thing but... I stole another man's wife and took a mother away from her son... I deserved to lose my hand" Hook admitted,

"You didn't make Milah leave, Bae. She just happened to leave with you. She was a woman who made her own choices. No one could make her do anything" Rumple reasoned before offering his hand to shake,

"What say you captain?... Forgive the past and Allow the present?" he proposed and Hook smiled before shaking his hand,

"Sounds good to me... Mate" he replied and they both stood before going off to find Alice.

* * *

 _~ Elfame Academy ~_

* * *

Emily rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers as she took in everything that Gideon had told her,

"Ok so let me get this straight... This dagger is the ultimate artifact of pure darkness and is the only thing that can both control, harm and kill your father?" she repeated for nearly the hundredth time and Gideon nodded,

"Indeed but he plans to return the dagger to the guardian whom is the only person who holds the power to free my father from his curse so that he can finally be reunited with my mother" Gideon confirmed and Emily sighed as she sat in her chair,

"So... How do I find your father?" she asked,

"You hold the dagger in your hand and speak the words: 'Dark One, I Summon Thee'" Gideon told as he gestured to the dagger which Emily took in her hand after a moment,

"So... You said that this dagger controls him... If I call him then... He has no choice but to come" she murmured,

"Yes" Gideon confirmed sadly but looked surprised when she placed it back down on the table and shook her head,

"I don't want that power... If I'm going to find your father then I'm going to do it myself. Not use some dagger that he has no choice but to answer too" she said and Gideon smiled, putting his hand over hers,

"Thank you" he told her and she nodded gently, returning his smile and Gideon pulled a book from his pile,

"I actually found something regarding the guardian of the dagger. Could you show this to my father?" he asked as he showed her the page and she looked at it curiously,

 ** _"Look To The Dagger And The Guardian Shall Be Revealed"_** Emily read before frowning,

"What does that mean? It doesn't make any sense" she pointed out and Gideon could only shrug his shoulders,

"I can't decipher it either but when my mother translated the prophecy regarding the dark one's happy ending. It was my father that knew the prophecy referred to the edge of realms. If anyone can understand this clue then it's him" Gideon said certainly and Emily nodded before putting the dagger safely back in her belt before reaching into her satchel,

"I found this in the house at the cliff side. I think you should have it" she said before removing the picture frame that held the photo of Rumple standing beside Belle with baby Gideon in her arms and it didn't take long for tears to fill the young scholar's eyes,

"Thank you" he whispered and Emily nodded gently before standing and left to find both Rumplestiltskin and the the man she loved.

* * *

 **WILL THE GUARDIAN EVER BE FOUND?! REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 14!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Kiss Of True Love**

* * *

 _~ The Real World ~_

* * *

Emily winced her sleep as she nightmares haunted her mind and she saw two hands fighting over the dagger of the dark one. Numerous images flashed in her mind: She saw her and Killian sharing a kiss, Regina shedding a tear, Alice hugging her father as both their hair was blown by a wild and furious wind and then she saw blood before waking up as she shot up from bed,  
"NO!" she yelled before coming back into reality and she sighed in relief before reaching for her phone and called Rumple whom answered the phone with a groggy voice which was laced with sleep,

"It's 3AM" he groaned and Emily wiped a tear away from her cheek,

"I... I had a nightmare" she explained and Rumple was silent for a moment,

"Emily... What's wrong?" he asked, his voice now concerned,

"I... I know where the dagger is" she murmured as she used her free arm to hug herself.

* * *

 _~ The Wish Realm ~_

* * *

Emily had been traveling for months when she came across a dirt road and frowned,

"This... This looks familiar..." she murmured to herself and continued down the road when she noticed a cave that had become overgrown with ivy and she pushed it aside curiously, looking inside the cave and she absentmindedly moved towards one side and brushed away some moss and a tear fell down her cheek as a soft smile appeared on her face. There was a simple heart carved into the stone structure and she remembered how it had come to be there.

* * *

 _ **~ Some Time Ago ~**_

* * *

 _A sleepy Emily watched Hook Curiously as he removed his namesake from its slot and began scratching at the wall,_

 _"What are you doing?" she asked in confused amusement and Hook gave her a charming smile before leaning down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips,_

 _"After what we just shared. This place is now special to us so I am leaving us a little memento so that when we come back one day. We can look at this and remember this magical night" he told her and Emily sat up before pressing a soft kiss to lips before taking the Hook off him and she drew the other half of the heart before smiling softly at the man she loved._

* * *

 _ **~ Present ~**_

* * *

Emily wiped away a tear before pressing a kiss to the tips of her fingers and placed them on the stone carving but then developed a look of slow realization,

"If... If this is mine and Killian's special place then... The tower is very close by" she realized and suddenly ran from the cave, running all the way to the tower but her excited face fell when she found the tower in ruin,

"I... I don't understand" she murmured to herself with a sad expression and weakly lent against the side of the ruin and her shoulders began to shake as she began to cry,

"I... I thought... I don't know why but... I guess I just hoped that you would be waiting here for me" she whispered, closing her eyes as more tears fell down her cheeks, falling to the earth below,

"Who says I wasn't?" a voice said from behind her and she opened her eyes before slowly turning around and saw Killian a little way off, looking at her with a stunned expression on his face,

"... Killian..." she whispered and noticed out the corner of her eye; Alice and Rumplestiltskin carrying firewood but soon stopped at the sight of her. Hook's collection lay at his feet as he had dropped it when he realized she was there.

* * *

Hook slowly stepped towards Emily and she did the same but their pace soon increased as they ran to each other and hugged each other tightly before sharing a passionate kiss,

"I... I thought... I thought you weren't here" Emily sobbed as she pressed another kiss to his lips and Killian brushed hair away from her eyes,

"The crocodile sensed his daggers presence near here so we came here and waited... I thought something terrible had happened when we found the tower in ruin" Hook said as they shared another kiss and rested their foreheads against one another's and it took a moment before Rumple approached,

"My apologies for interrupting but... I believe you have something of mine, Dearie" he told her gently and she nodded before wiping away her tears and removed the dagger from her belt and handed it to him,

"I have a message also... From your son" she said causing Rumple to look concerned,

"My son, Gideon? Is he alright? Is he safe? How did you come by him?" he asked quickly,

"No it's fine. He's safe and it's a long story but he told me to tell you that he found something regarding the guardian of the dagger. It was a passage in a book that read: Look To The Dagger And The Guardian Shall Be Revealed" she told him and Rumple looked at the blade, brushing his thumb against his name engraved upon the surface,

"Could... Could it be that simple?" he murmured to himself and Hook looked at him concerned,

"You alright, mate?" he asked but Rumple kept his eyes on the dagger,

"I... I reject the darkness" he murmured and his worlds were followed by a long and painful silence,

"I reject the darkness" he said louder but again nothing happened and his face became hard,

"I REJECT THE DARKNESS" he yelled, throwing the dagger far away from him but it simply reappeared in his hand,

"I REJECT IT! I REJECT IT! I REJECT IT!" he yelled as he continued throwing the blade away from him as he sobbed but the dagger kept reappearing his hand but before he could throw it again, Emily pulled away from Hook's arms and stopped him causing him to cling to her tightly as he sobbed into her shoulder, slowly falling to his knees and she did the same, allowing him to cry.

* * *

 _~ The Real World ~_

* * *

Emily lead Rumple to where Lady Tramaine's vault was hidden,

"You're sure it's here?" he asked and she nodded,

"I think so. I saw it in my dream" she told him as she checked the numbers on various safes' before stopping at one and nodded,

"Yes... Yes I think this is it" she said and pulled a pin from her hair intending to pick the lock but Rumple gently pushed her out of the way before shooting the lock with his gun and pulled the safe open and removed a rectangular box with a relieved smile but it soon vanished when he found the box empty when he opened it,

"It's not here... Where is it?" he asked confused and Emily suddenly looked very worried,

"Lady Tramaine's daughter... Her plan's entering the final stage. She's gonna use the dagger in front of everyone and use possession of the dark one to take over not just this world but I fear the rest too" she murmured and Rumple shared her worried expression,

"Then we've got to stop her" he concluded,

"Maybe we should find the guardian. He could help" she tried,

"Screw the guardian, Emily. If he wanted to help me then he'd be here but he's not... We're on our own" he told her firmly before handing her his gun,

"I trust you know how to use this" he said and Emily frowned,

"Unfortunately... But why do I need this?" she asked,

"If I fail to get the dagger back... You need to do whatever's necessary to stop Drizella taking control over me" he told her and Emily slowly shook her head,

"I... I can't... I won't" she murmured but Rumple looked at her firmly,

"Emily, If I fail to get my dagger back... You take this gun and you shoot me" he said firmly but she shook her head as tears fell down her cheek but Rumple nodded,

"You take this gun and shoot me" he repeated firmly but soon wrapped an arm around her shoulders when she rested her forehead on his shoulder,

"Whatever's necessary, Emily" he told her in a whisper and felt her reluctantly nod as he brushed her hair in a soothing and comforting manner.

* * *

 **The next chapter is the finale! We've got four happy endings, Everyone! So please review in order to unlock the very final chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Farewell I Dread**

* * *

 _~ The Wish Realm ~_

* * *

Hook and Alice slept peacefully but Emily woke to see Rumple sitting by the fire, staring into the flames with a sad and hopeless expression. She stood before going and sitting by the camp fire as well,

"Firelight is always best shared" she said gently but he only offered a sad smile,

"Thank you... For returning my dagger to me" Rumple said after a long moment of silence and Emily nodded gently,

"No thanks necessary... I realized that when I said how I wished to be as far away from this tower as possible... I unknowingly controlled you and I just want you to know that I am so sorry" she bid and Rumple looked at her surprised,

"You really mean that... Don't you?" he asked and she nodded before Rumple went back to staring at the fire and Emily couldn't bare the sadness reflecting in his eyes so she reached into her satchel and pulled out the chipped teacup,

"When your magic sent me away... I woke on a cliff side and there was this house in ruin that I had to take shelter from a storm that had been gathering... I found old photos upon the fireplace and this... Something told me that I just had to bring it back to you" Emily explained softly as Rumple looked at the teacup with a soft, stunned expression on his face and he slowly accepted the teacup into his hand,

"You... You have no idea what a precious gift you have given me... I was so determined to find the guardian that I left it behind and... I thought it was lost to me" Rumple murmured and a tear fell down his cheek,

"This little teacup has survived through so much... It's the symbol of mine and Belle's love" he said with a sad smile which Emily matched with her own,

"My Belle... She taught me that it's what lies beneath the surface that truly matters and I'll always truly be thankful to her for that" he said,

"Your son explained how you can only reunite with your wife when your curse is broken... And your curse can only be broken by the guardian of the dagger" Emily reminded,

"Did you have anymore thoughts regarding the message he gave you?" she asked and Rumple shook his head, turning his head to the dagger which was lying upon the earth in front of the camp fire,

" _Look To The Dagger And The Guardian Shall Be Revealed_... I could only think that it was referring to my name on the dagger... With every dark one their name becomes etched upon the blade and for one shining moment... I thought that I had the power to free myself" he murmured sadly and Emily placed a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"Hey... You will find the guardian, Your curse will be broken and you will be reunited with your wife. I give you my word" she vowed and Rumple couldn't help but offer her a sad smile as he placed his free hand over her own which was still rested on his shoulder.

* * *

 _~ The Real World ~_

* * *

Drizella was smug as she stepped up to the podium to announce the opening of the newly planted garden that Lucy loved so much... At least that's what she should have been doing,

"I have been told that today is a day of giving" she announced, earning applause from the gathered crowd,

"But it's not... Today is about power! My power!" she yelled firmly and everyone looked confused apart from Gothel whom could only smirk,

"You see citizens of Hyperion Heights... I have waited so long for this day and it is upon this day that I finally take over. I'll start with this pitiful world and then take over every other one afterwards" she said with a smirk and through out her hand causing the audience to turn to ice and she laughed brightly,

"Oh I always did love public events to be a little cooler" she said before laughing and Gothel did the same.

* * *

 _~ The Wish Realm ~_

* * *

The heroes secretly watched as Drizella dropped the sinister ingredients into the cauldron and things weren't looking good,

"We've got to stop her" Regina murmured,

"Really, your majesty? We had no idea" Hook responded sarcastically and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow,

"You know I think Rumple should have taken your tongue instead of your hand" she grumbled before going back to watching Drizella whom was being assisted by Gothel but suddenly vines wrapped around the heroes, pulling them forward before tying them to various trees and Drizella smiled smugly,

"Ahhhhh so nice of you all to join us" she said mockingly and was met with various glares as she moved towards them,

"Now before I add the final ingredient... I just need one more thing. Just want to tie up a few loose ends if you will... Gothel which one did you say had the dagger?" she asked and Gothel smirked before pointing and Emily was thrown before her feet causing the evil women to smirk,

"Give me the dagger" Drizella instructed simply but Emily looked up at her with a glare,

"I don't have it" she growled but soon gasped for breath as Drizella held her throat in a magical death grip and Hook tried to fight against the vines as Rumple did the same,

"Liar" Drizella whispered before pulling the dagger from Emily's belt and allowed her to fall to the ground once more, coughing as she regained her breath. It was then that she also allowed the other heroes to drop and they all rushed to Emily's aid as Drizella conjured a magical barrier that protected her from any magic that might be thrown her way and she smirked,

"Oh I think I'm going to like being in charge" she murmured blissfully before adding the last ingredient to the cauldron causing the dark curse to begin spilling over the rim.

* * *

 _~ The Real World ~_

* * *

Drizella smiled brightly as Emily and Rumple ran into the frozen crowd,

"Ahhhhh and here I thought that I was going to have to summon the dark one but he's come to me" she said amused and Rumple glared at her as Emily saw Killian, Henry, and the others where frozen and Gothel handed the dagger to Drizella,

"I was hoping to do a whole speech as I became fully in control of the dark one but I think I'll just cut to the chase" she said and held the dagger up with a smirk and Emily reached for the gun in her back pocket with a hesitant and shaking hand but Gothel flicked her wrist causing the gun to vanish and reappear within her hand and she pointed it at Emily,

"Nice try" she mocked but Drizella held up her free hand,

"No... She's to meet her fate by the dark one's hand" she murmured in a sinister tone and gave a bright smirk,

"Dark one I command thee... Kill her" she ordered firmly and Rumple looked at Emily with a guilty expression on his face.

* * *

 _~ The Wish Realm ~_

* * *

The group of Heroes hugged each other tightly as the strong cloud from the curse blew,

"Rumple... I need to tell you something!" Emily yelled over the strong wind,

"Make it quick" he yelled back as the curse cloud began to engulf them as she yelled something but he couldn't hear her,

"WHAT?!" he yelled so Emily leaned her head forward and yelled something in his ear and Rumple looked stunned,

"REALLY?!" he yelled back and she nodded causing Rumple to develop a bright smile,

"YOU'RE A GENIUS!" he yelled and she laughed brightly,

"THANK YOU!" she yelled back as the cloud completely engulfed the group.

* * *

 _~ The Real World ~_

* * *

Drizella's expression became firm when Rumple still hadn't acted on her order,

"I said... KILL HER!" she yelled firmly and Rumple slowly developed a smile and he looked at her,

"... No" he murmured and Drizella looked horrified,

"I hold your dagger. YOU OBEY ME!" she yelled but Rumple simply folded his arms,

"See that would be true but... That dagger for some reason is having no effect on me" he said in amusement but Emily suddenly winced and he looked concerned,

"Emily... What's wrong?" he asked as she suddenly held a look of realization,

"I... I remember... You're not obeying her because... That's not the real dagger" she murmured and slowly reached for the locket around her neck,

"Before the curse was cast... You were sleeping and... I wished that she would never be able to control you and... Suddenly a replica dagger appeared and the real one vanished... I had no idea where it went but... I think" she tried before opening the locket causing a light to emerge and the twisted dagger appeared in her hand,

"Oh my god..." she murmured and Rumple looked stunned,

"I have no idea how you did that but... The floor is yours" he said with a laugh but Emily smiled brightly at him,

"You know what?... I don't need to tell you what to do" she said and handed him the dagger and he smirked before glaring at the witch and Drizella and he threw his hand out causing them both to vanish in a cloud of smoke and the crowd gathered were once again free, having no memory of what the hell just happened.

* * *

The group entered Roni's and all had confused expressions,

"Anyone know what the hell just happened?" Henry asked as he helped Lucy onto the bar stool and sat beside Lucinda who shook her head,

"no idea" she replied and Rumple smiled at Emily,

"You know what to do" he told her and she looked nervous,

"Wh... What if he doesn't feel the same?" she asked and Rumple chuckled,

"Go" he encouraged and she nodded before going over to Rodgers who smiled,

"Hey El..." he tried but Emily grasped his collar and pulled him into a kiss and a wind of warm air erupted from the gesture and soon everyone held a look of realization,

"Finally" Regina grumbled as Hook rested his forehead against Emily's and smiled softly,

"You took your time" he whispered and she giggled softly as she closed her eyes peacefully but winced suddenly and stumbled causing the group of heroes to look concerned,

"I... Something's wrong" she murmured painfully, pressing her hand to her side and pulled it back to reveal blood,

"What the hell?!" Hook yelled as he helped her to lay down.

* * *

 _~ The Wish Realm ~_

* * *

Just at the last moment as the curse took over everything; Drizella realised the dagger she now possessed was fake and she glared towards Emily,

"You stupid bitch!" she yelled as Emily smiled amused,

"Did you really think that I'd let you control my friend?" she asked and Drizella shook in anger before throwing the dagger in Emily's direction and it embedded into her waist,

"EMILY?!" Rumple yelled and Drizella smirked,

"Well at least I win this way" she said amused with a vicious smirk upon her face.

* * *

 _~ The Real World / The Wish Realm - Present Day ~_

* * *

A peaceful cloud engulfed the heroes and soon found themselves in the wish realm and Hook looked around in panic when he couldn't see Emily,

"Emily?!" he yelled and Regina also looked around with a worried expression,

"Where the hell is Rumple?" she asked as they all looked around calling out for their missing friends.

* * *

 _~ The Edge Of Realms ~_

* * *

Rumple applied pressure to Emily's wound,

"Come on Emily. Stay with me. We've just gotta stop the bleeding and you'll be fine" he told her but the worried expression as he struggled to use his magic and he growled,

"Why is it not working?" he growled and quickly reached for his dagger and waved it over her wound causing it to close and she slowly began to breathe normally and Rumple sighed in relief,

"Thank god" he murmured before helping her to sit up and let her rest against the apple tree that stood beside the old house he and Belle had built years ago and he sat beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder tiredly,

"Thank you" she murmured and he nodded gently,

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, young lady" he grumbled and she couldn't help but smile in amusement,

"You sound like you're my father or something" she said with a tired giggle and Rumple smiled gently,

"... Well I would be one lucky man if I was" he told and she smiled up at him sadly,

"I'm sorry that we never found the guardian" she told him and Rumple matched her sad smile,

"It's not your fault... I'd wait a thousand lifetimes just to be with Belle again" he said certainly and looked towards his wife's grave and Emily picked up the dagger, glaring at it,

"Blasted thing... It's caused nothing but trouble" she grumbled and threw it away from her causing Rumple to chuckle but suddenly the dagger vanished and Reappeared within Emily's hand causing Rumple to look confused,

"Strange... It usually just reappears within my possession" he murmured more to himself but Emily could only look at the dagger,

"The one who holds the dagger... Controls the dark one" she murmured and Rumple looked at her curiously,

"... Look to the dagger... And the guardian shall be revealed" she whispered and saw her partial reflection behind Rumple's name and she smiled softly,

"Your wife was right, Rumple... It is what lies beneath the surface that truly counts" she told him before looking at him gently and Rumple looked at her stunned,

"It's you... It's always been you. The only person whom has held the dagger in their possession but never once used it to control me... Emily... You're the guardian of the dagger. You have the power to set me free" he said standing and helped her to stand too but she couldn't help but look worried,

"I... I don't have magic... I don't know how..." she whispered and Rumple smiled, holding her hand in his own,

"Do what you've always done" he told her,

"Which is what?" she asked and Rumple smiled before brushing the back of his free hand against her cheek,

"... Be Emily Stiltskin" he whispered and a tear fell down her cheek but she nodded slowly,

"I... I've never had a second name before" she murmured and Rumple lent forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead,

"Well now you do... You're part of my family now. You're the daughter I never had but always wanted" he told her and Emily closed her eyes sadly, allowing tears to fall and she hugged him, resting her forehead on his shoulder as he hugged her back,

"I... Rumplestiltskin... I release you" she whispered and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before pulling away and was stunned to find a very old Rumplestitskin standing before her with a content smile on his aged face and Emily had to help him to sit down on a bench near the cliff side,

"Thank you" he whispered in a scratchy voice and Emily smiled sadly,

"... I know its selfish of me but... I don't want you to go... What am I gonna do without you?" she whispered as Rumple relaxed on the chair, holding her hand within his own aged and wrinkled fingers,

"My power is yours now... You need to do... What no other has done before you... Use the power of the dagger for good" he whispered,

"So... I'm the dark one now?" she asked causing Rumple to give an aged smile of amusement but he shook his head,

"No... You are something unique. Just look at the dagger" he told her and she did so, only to find that no name was written upon its surface,

"Only you control your own actions now" he told her and a tear fell down her cheek but Rumple raised his shaking hand and brushed it away with his thumb before patting the seat beside him,

"Come and sit beside your old papa" he instructed and she did so, resting her head against his shoulder and neither of them saw how the overgrown cliff side came back to life and the old ruined house became whole once more,

"I have until the sun sets" Rumple murmured with a smile on his face causing Emily to close her eyes and her grip on his hand tightened slightly.

* * *

The sun was rising when Emily woke up and she sat up slowly to find Rumple sitting beside her with his eyes closed but a content and peaceful smile on his wrinkled face,

"Sleep well" Emily whispered as a tear fell down her cheek and she weakly waved her hand over him causing him to turn into star dust which floated in the air like a warm cloud before finally coming to rest upon the earth that sat above Belle's resting place and Emily waved her hand once more to make another plaque appear beneath her name which had her husband's name carved into it,

" _When The Dark One Finds Eternal Love. At The Sun's Brightest Set. Where Time Stops. The Path Shall Reveal Itself To The Place The Darkness Shall At Last Rest"_ Emily whispered and slowly pressed a kiss to the tips of her fingers before placing them against Rumplestiltskin's name,

"Goodnight" she whispered and reluctantly pulled away, leaving the edge of realms behind her.

* * *

Everyone got their happy ending. Alice got her freedom, Hook got his daughter back as well as a true love he had always longed for, Regina was able to raise Lucy along with Henry and Cinderella and as for Emily... She found the family she had always wanted. She also found the big brother she had always wanted in Gideon and she stayed true to her promise that she had made to her papa... She used the power of the dagger for good and the legends of the dark one soon became a distant memory.

* * *

Now I'm sure you're wondering what happened to Gothel and Drizella. Rumple had sent them back to the newly restored tower in which they would remain forever more and as for Alice and Flynn Rider... Well that's an entirely different story that was just about to begin.

* * *

 **I Hope you all enjoyed 'My Petal' Please review and let me know what you thought of the overall story.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
